


Rick's a Dick

by roidadidou



Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: this is not rickmorty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roidadidou/pseuds/roidadidou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's millions of billions of Morties out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rick's a Dick

“W-Wow, Rick, we sure did… Did a good job, and got that badge, huh? Huh?”  
“Don’t blink,” Came the only reply.  
Four Morties stood on a panel, and suddenly three beams of light flashed in the room. The team felt invigorated and refreshed, and injuries disappeared.  
Rick shook hands with the surgeon, and the Morties followed him into the citadel.  
“And by the w-waAAUGHy, Morty, we barely got that b-badge.”  
“What do-d’ya mean?”  
“I mean you-you sucked balls, MOOoorty! You’re ten levels behind the other three!” He gestured towards the different Morties, one wearing a black rabbit mask, one a ghost on a skeletal form, and one wearing a black karate outfit with the sleeves ripped.  
“He-hey, Rick, we-we… We wouldn’t have gotten the-the badge at all if it weren’t for him! He w-was the last man stan...Standing!” The masked Morty interrupted.  
“He wo-wo-wOUUUld have been standing STRONGER if he wasn’t a puss!”  
Evil Rabbit Morty froze.  
“I do the be-eeest I can, R-Rick! We all do!”  
“You sure all act like you’re not replaceable. There’s a million-a million billion Morties out there, Morty, Morty, I can go catch more if you don’t do the job!”  
All four Morties looked petrified. Fear struck their faces, and even a couple Ricks stopped in place to watch the debacle.  
“F-Fine! Get mo-mo-more Morties! Come on, guys.”  
The four Morties stormed off, three being more reluctant than one. Rick stood still, before taking a swig from his flask and finding something else to do.  
___  
Morty sat on the bench, knees drawn to his chest, surrounded by three others. The Phantom Morty set a hand on his shoulder, but nothing was felt.  
“Hey, it’s… It’s not that bad. Lots of Morties lose their Ricks. We’ll be fine.”  
No Mercy Morty tied and untied strips of cloth around his hands repeatedly.  
“Maybe another Rick will find us.”  
Morty sighed.  
“But he was my Rick.”  
“He was Rick to all of us.”  
Morty briefly forgot the effects of the manipulator chips, and then briefly remembered.  
“You might be a w-weak Morty, m--m-Morty, but you’re still im-important.” Evil Rabbit Morty lifted his mask to say it unmuffled.  
Morty smiled slightly. “Hey, t-thanks.”  
A shadow draped over the four, and they all looked to see Rick. Ricks weren’t always distinguishable just from appearance, but the indifferent sneer definitely belonged to theirs.  
“Hey, tuUURDS. I got you CRAPS some lunch.” He tossed a white and yellow paper bag onto Morty’s lap. Inside were wrapped burgers. The boys were hesitant to take one, looking back at their grandpa.  
“There’s… There’s millions, and millions of billions of Morties, but-but… I only need four.”  
The Morties began to smile, and each took a burger and began to eat, each one saying ‘thank you.’  
“SaaAAUve one for me, dweebs.” Rick said, sitting on the bench with them.


End file.
